


是谁的心啊

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	是谁的心啊

赢下常规赛最后一场确定以第二名进入季后赛后全队出去聚了一次餐，夜宵吃到将近一点钟，最近高强度的训练和赢下比赛之后的精神放松让王柳羿几乎闭上眼睛就能睡着，可惜回程的路上他坐到了高振宁和喻文波中间就注定不能好好眯一会儿。一边喇叭一边唢呐，王柳羿两眼一翻仰着头不断给自己心理暗示，不吵一点都不吵，我能休息的，然后下一个路口猛得一个拐弯坐在中间的又不系安全带的小辅助大半个身子被甩到了打野身上。  
猛得被几十斤肉压到肚子上的打野瞬间闭了嘴，好在下一秒这位队内体重最轻的队员就被年纪最小的队友连拖带抱锁进怀里，密封的空间里突然有了三秒钟的沉默，喻文波干咳了两声掩饰一下尴尬，这反应实在是太下意识了，自己都还没有反应过来就把人搂到腿上牢牢抱住。  
真皮座椅和喻文波怀里哪个更舒服一点王柳羿不想去考证，他只想好好闭着眼睛休息一下，顺势把头埋进对方的颈窝蹭了一下。  
“蓝哥醉奶了？”一边的高振宁压低声音调侃了一句，换来小辅助的一个蹬腿，可惜没踹到，倒是抱着他的喻文波因为怀里人动了动，有些不自然的换了个姿势。  
“少说点批话。”喻文波的声音干巴巴的，车里暗，没有人看到他羞红的耳朵，但是王柳羿心里清楚得很，车开进更暗的地方，王柳羿摸准机会舔了舔喻文波饱满的耳垂，果不其然，身下的硬物隔着薄薄的队服裤子往上顶了顶。  
这暗示来得大胆又色情，为了准备这一场比赛大家都拼了命得在训练，加上还要和新教练的磨合，这段时间两个人几乎都没有机会好好亲热一番，本来看着小恋人一副累到极致的样子还想着今晚先放过他，结果这个人困得眼睛都睁不开了还要撩自己，也不知道是真累还是装的。  
吃完夜宵的alpha有的是力气，一只手不动声色地探入对方宽松的队服裤子，沿着臀缝往下面摸，不出所料地摸到一片湿润，等车驶入一段不算平滑的路面时顺着颠簸插进了两根手指，身上的omega咬着喻文波的领口，硬生生把一句呻吟噎了下去。  
丝丝缕缕的蜂蜜味从小辅助的后颈处散了开来，味道还不算浓郁喻文波吸了两口觉得自己更硬了。坐在一边的高振宁努力把身高将近一米九的身体缩到门边企图缩小存在感，一边十分玩味儿地看了一眼看上去还镇定得不行的喻文波。  
看个几把看。  
喻文波瞪了一眼回去，像是一只护食的小兽，可惜在高振宁眼里就是一只炸毛的柴犬，弟弟就是弟弟，这点路都忍不了，宁王把口罩拉上，又把帽檐往下压，一副你随意我什么都不知道的样子把剩下的空间都留给吹阵风都能烧起来的小情侣。  
体内搅动的指尖动作很小，喻文波顶着那入口处进来一点点的位置不断地来回碾着，把幅度降到最低，免得一不小心就翻出淫糜的水声来。但是小辅助像是已经陷入情动的样子，咬完喻文波的耳垂就往下去舔他的喉结，好在那个王柳羿坐着的位置是个死角，前排的两个人都看不见，不然估计等这波情欲压下去后要撞死在座椅上。  
敏感点持续被玩弄着，穴内溢出的体液已经把棉质的内裤都打湿了，还好王柳羿的外套又厚又大，把他整个人都罩在里面，只是一切都像是欲盖弥彰，只要有一点点光源进来就能知晓小辅助被摸得一副将到未到满面春色的模样。  
快到了，要到极限了。  
小辅助憋得鬓角都汗湿了，去蹭喻文波的侧脸，在没有光线照到的地方烙下一枚枚亲吻，渴望的心情快要溢出，alpha被信息素和亲昵的触碰撩得同样起火，车窗外的景象飞速略过几乎是停下车的同事喻文波打开车门搂着王柳羿就先往楼里去了，小辅助被玩得腿软哪里走得快，喻文波啧了一声打横把人抱起样子急色得不行，这个时候就不觉得基地楼层高风景好了，他只想赶紧抱着小恋人回房把这个撒娇精扒光了好好透上一顿。  
基地里楼上宋义进还没回来，客厅里也没开灯，进了门喻文波就抱着人边亲边往自己房间里带，锁上房门的时候王柳羿身上只剩一件被揉得凌乱的白色长袖，是喻文波的。  
“偷偷穿我衣服？”  
“别，别说了……”  
“这么喜欢我？什么时候湿的？”  
“你亲我的时候……”  
好乖，王柳羿说的每一句都捣在喻文波心坎上，让人心软得不行。  
下了场在休息室里他们交换了比赛后的第一个吻，那个时候开始就想要了吗？  
小辅助被摆成一个跪趴的姿势，喻文波飞快地把自己扒干净了压了上去，握着勃起的阴茎在被淫水打湿的屁股上打了几下惹得王柳羿羞耻地哭出声之后才猛得干了进去，直奔花心。  
王柳羿的发情期到了，在他们刚赢下了一场艰难的比赛之后，意味着他们会有那么一整天可以在床上度过，把前段时间克制的欲望发泄出来。本来想等王柳羿过了之前那段信息素不平稳的日子就让人搬上来按原计划一起住，结果新来的教练觉得小情侣一屋容易影响第二天状态，然后两个人硬生生地过上了分居生活。这会儿终于搞上了，情欲浓烈得仿佛天雷勾地火。  
箍着牙套的牙齿敏感又脆弱，喻文波下身顶弄个不停的同时扣着小辅助的下巴亲得很深，交换的津液来不及咽下顺着王柳羿纤细的脖子滑下来，黏糊糊的，难受得紧，但是这样淫糜的状态两个人又异常享受。  
“啧，什么时候去摘牙套啊，又勾出来一条口子。”  
小辅助无辜得很，只好伸着舌尖把自己送到对方高热的口腔内任他索取，淡淡的血沫在第一轮亲吻中就被稀释掉了，接吻令人情欲高涨，小辅助反手抱着喻文波的脖颈到了今晚的第一发，下一秒整个人就软倒在床铺中被人掐着大腿根就着还相连的姿势换成了正面位。  
溅上体液的衣服被脱下扔到一边，喻文波低头去嘬王柳羿胸口那颜色明显变深了的乳头，含进嘴里又舔又咬，配合着下面的抽插硬是弄出一点声势浩大的水声，听得王柳羿伸手揪了一把喻文波最近在镜头前老是乱动的耳朵。  
“舒服？”  
“嗯，过来亲一下。”  
喻文波胳膊挂着王柳羿的膝弯整个人压上来，小辅助被顶得下半身悬空，这个姿势进得也太深了，生殖腔被来回碾压着漏出不少水来，喻文波插一下动静都大得不行。  
亲吻倒是来得温柔又黏腻，不小心不行呀，牙套的杀伤力太大，喻文波去舔他的上颌和牙龈又勾着人家的舌头回来交缠了好一会儿这才帮对方抹掉嘴角溢出的唾液。  
“等你摘了牙套，就要你天天用这个叫我起床。”  
充满暗示地在小辅助肉嘟嘟的下唇上咬了一口，沉浸在连续高潮中的王柳羿也不知道有没有听到，只是喻文波说的他都觉得好，还用脸去蹭对方帮他擦汗的手掌，腥红的舌尖抵着喻文波的手掌舔了几口，猫儿似的挠人。  
“答应了？”  
“杰克哥我下面好湿，是不是要坏掉了……”  
小辅助攀着AD的肩膀，赤裸的胸膛贴到一处，喻文波一手护着王柳羿的后颈让对方仰着头方便自己亲得更深，一手往下在摸着王柳羿的屁股，果然湿乎乎的淌了一手水。  
“蓝哥吹得好厉害，这么湿，插得好舒服。”  
肠壁高热湿润，夹着喻文波横冲直撞的阴茎，高潮过后毫无防备没有任何抵抗力气的生殖腔被轻易肏开一条小缝，内里更为紧致，喻文波抱着人坐到自己胯上掐着小辅助的腰一下一下往上顶，下面湿得几乎夹不住喻文波的腰了，清醒时间加起来都没有几分钟的omega轻易地被拽进能溺死人的情欲里，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地被撞出一连串呻吟。  
换季降温，鼻炎患者王柳羿毫不意外地中枪了，最近一段时间声音都哑哑的，此时听起来倒是又甜又软，和他的信息素一个味道，光是亲吻时泄出来的一点闷哼都听得喻文波头脑发热，一个礼拜的高强度训练相当于是变相禁欲了，alpha的性器被生殖腔内层层叠叠的软肉挤压着根本忍不了太久，喻文波抱着坐在自己胯上浑身是汗的小辅助喘着粗气肏弄着，一边去吻对方锁骨留下一串暧昧印子。  
“蓝哥，忍不住了。”  
“都……都射进来，想要，多一点的……”  
微凉的精液满满地射了一泡，结胀大锁死生殖腔，被内射的感觉心理上的快感远大于生理上的，毕竟被结顶着的感觉算不上舒服，甚至有点撑得慌。小辅助被吻住的时候都没意识到自己哭了，喻文波给人揉着小腹，结果越摸越下撸着omega半勃的性器才勉强哄得人回过神。  
“蓝哥最近肚子是不是大了？”  
“喻文波你在说什么批话！”  
恋人的手活自然是无可挑剔的，王柳羿舒服地眯起眼，被人小心翼翼地放倒在床铺上，小辅助自己抱着腿无意识地摆出一个门户大开的姿势，下身一片水光淋漓，尤其是腿根那处纹身，喻文波摸了两把，半硬的性器还是不舍得出来挺弄了两下又插了回去。  
“也是，要是怀孕到肚子这么大的话，应该已经有奶了。”  
“现在没奶也没关系，蓝哥哪儿的水我都喜欢。”  
在小辅助肉肉的唇瓣上嘬了一口，然后哄着对方挺着胸口让自己舔，王柳羿被喻文波的荤话臊得分不清东西南北了，体内的骚水一股一股往外冒浇在喻文波的龟头上，又热又滑，泡得喻文波骨头都要化了。  
“……哎哟喻文波你好烦。”  
王柳羿实在听不下去就搂着人家的脖颈去吻，妄图把这些骚话都堵在嘴里，只是喻文波的手指掠过的每寸皮肤又让人又痒又难耐，小辅助躲了几下硬生生把自己送进对方的怀里，体内夹着的性器被这么折腾了两下又起了点反应。  
没戴眼镜的小辅助眼神迷离又无辜，喻文波离得远些就只能看见虚晃晃的一个重影，所以王柳羿床上格外粘人些，非要两个人抱得更近一点，怀抱整个契合在一起，结果这身子比主人更加诚实，只需一个亲吻就可以为他的alpha彻底打开，喻文波原来只以为是两人的身体因为标记的原因所以格外容易相互影响，后来才发现王柳羿就是喜欢自己到骨子里的，才可以仅用一枚亲吻就压得对方腿软。  
“怎么又硬了。”  
喻文波看着努力装着嫌弃样子的小辅助给气笑了，明明对于情事两个人同样热衷，偏偏某人更爱面子些，只要喂饱了一次找回些理智后立马换了副傲娇的嘴脸，只是眼角眉梢都浸满了春意，一看就是刚刚被透狠了一顿。嘴上老是说着一次就够了，等到了第三回人被肏昏了头就会自顾自扭着屁股求自己干得更深一点，尤其是发情期，两个人绝对不会分开超过十分钟，离得久了别说王柳羿，喻文波自己都受不了，去哪都要抱着，还好小辅助轻得很，避免了同样小身板的alpha抱不起来的尴尬。  
“你想要我就能硬。”  
当然都是小辅助的原因，明明自己还小一岁，在床笫之间总是担任主导的一方，omega越害臊他就越喜欢，无缘无故一口大锅盖在王柳羿头上，他脸红着去亲对方，是的，虽然很羞耻，但是完全没办法反驳，他真的很渴望面前这位刚刚成年就标记了自己alpha，尤其是在这种特殊时期，穴儿早就被捣烂捣软了，每回抽出的时候都能带出一大片暧昧不明的液体。心情颇为舒爽地接受小恋人的献吻，一边腾出手去揉对方刚刚因为撞击而红了一大片屁股。喻文波手不算大，但是完全张开的时候也正好可以包裹住王柳羿一边的臀肉，双手抓着往两边分开好让自己插得更深一点。发情期中的生殖腔自然是来者不拒，射多少都喂不饱他，只是高潮来得太过连续，王柳羿身体控住不住地颤抖着。  
“喜欢深一点的？”  
“要不要快一点？”  
“这样够不够？”  
“老婆你肏起来好爽。”  
“不哭啊，怎么眼泪和骚水一样止不住？”  
小辅助平时说话声音就不大，掺着哭声就更小了，猫仔似的呜咽听着像是可怜的示弱，但是喻文波就是喜欢这么欺负此刻只能依赖自己的王柳羿，即使因为自己的话在掉眼泪还是只能乖乖抱着自己，求自己满足他的小恋人，怎么挨操都不过分，任谁看到这般模样的王柳羿都会忍不住想要把对方弄得再惨一点点的。  
喻文波晚上喝了点酒，没醉，也没啥严重的过敏反应，射了两次后觉得自己骨头都要软了，整个人都迟钝了很多，拿被子把两个人裹好，王柳羿被人搂着死紧大半重量趴在喻文波身上，往边上挪了一点又被拉了回来。  
“想洗澡？”  
“没，这样挺好的，怕压着你。”  
“……你全压上来才多重？别乱蹭让我抱一会儿。”  
其实两个人身上乱七八糟的液体沾了一身，闻着都有些熏人，但是两个人懒散地躺着一动都不想动，上次这么过瘾的情事都已经过去将近一个月了，之后等王柳羿身体恢复过来就又开始紧张地备战，两个人偶尔在训练后偷一点闲在王柳羿现在的单人间里稍稍亲密一会儿时间就又过去了。  
对性事食髓知味的少年哪里是靠那种触碰就能满足的，小辅助被人压着在卫生间里里外外摸了个遍，裤子被褪到大腿根，腿中间夹着alpha的性器沿着那条小缝发了疯似的撞，下面被磨得泛滥成灾，即使没进去AD的性器都被沾满了淫水，更别说觉得这样还觉得不过瘾非要睡前和小辅助视频让人家摆出各种难堪羞耻的姿势自慰给自己看。  
这回终于饱饱地干了一顿，小辅助一条腿软绵绵地搭在喻文波腰上，被人勾着往上抬了抬，穴口早就被干软了，稍微动一下里面浓稠的白浊就夹不住似的往外流，喻文波轻松插进一根手指翻搅了起来，王柳羿身体里哪处摸着他最舒服，alpha自然是全部记在心里的，有个敏感点意外地浅，半截手指就摸到了，自己还在不应期没法操进去满足自己的omega只好先用手指去堵一堵那永远吃不够的穴眼。  
小辅助甜腻的呻吟被压到最低，王柳羿几乎是意乱情迷地亲着喻文波，唇舌交缠间求饶的话听起来尤其助兴，本来微凉的精液都被蜜穴裹得温热了起来，喻文波眯着眼的时候看着有点凶，但是加了恋人的滤镜后王柳羿就觉得他性感到爆，去亲他半阖的双眼，往下去含对方因为吞咽而不断起伏的喉结，然后小心翼翼地问了一句“可不可以舔一口呀？”  
说实在的，喻文波恨不得王柳羿天天给他口，只是牙套实在可怕，接吻的时候拉条口子就算了，那里要是被勾一下那是真的没法形容。毛茸茸的小脑袋一路往下舔过喻文波圆圆的肚脐，腹下三寸就是要命的位置的，大概是青春期的男生，尤其是alpha毛发尤其旺盛些，阴茎即使还没勃起依旧存在感十足地蛰伏在那里，王柳羿自然也是懂的，绝对不敢用口腔，只能伸着舌头去舔那根沾满了两人体液的性器，从上往下，用舌尖去拂那挂着精液的龟头，那里神经密布，稍稍碰一下喻文波就像被人捏住命脉似的缩了一下，茎身的经络充血时也性感得要命，只是黑漆漆的被窝里什么都看不到，王柳羿只能扶着那被高热舌头拨弄了两下就起反应的性器来回舔着。  
“下面也舔一下。”  
恋人间这种事倒也算不上委屈不委屈的，喻文波揉着对方汗湿的后脑勺往下推了推，小辅助会意地去亲吻下面两颗射了两回还是沉甸甸的阴囊。插入时即使肏得再深，这俩玩意儿也是顶不进来的，这会儿被湿润的舌尖伺候着爽得喻文波眼前发白。  
被窝里太闷担心小辅助喘不上气，喻文波托着人家的后脑勺把人挖了出来，王柳羿被闷得一张小脸红扑扑的烫得要命。  
“喜欢吃这个？”  
“呸，太大了吃不下。”

尝了些甜头缓过点劲儿的AD下床的时候脚都有点软，还强撑问小辅助是要抱他去洗澡还是拧把毛巾回来擦擦就完事儿了。  
“你赶紧进去，晾外边等下感冒了。”  
“感冒了就传染你。”  
“滚远点啊！”  
“感冒了也肏你。”

……还要给你颁个劳模奖吗？

喻文波回来的时候王柳羿半睡半醒地眯着眼睛，湿毛巾的热度刚刚好，把之前哭成花猫一样的脸抹干净就又拿毯子去擦小辅助身上那乱七八糟的痕迹。最后进被窝躺下来的时候已经是将近四点了。  
洗过一遍澡的喻文波这个点还算清醒，抱着的人等自己上床后已经完全睡死了，床头搁着的水被对方喝了个精光，不想起床重新倒水的alpha咬着已经熟睡的omega唇瓣嘬了几口，不出所料地被挠了几下，最后掐着人家的细腰插进去肏了几下对方才乖乖的任自己胡闹。  
脑子里总装着各种奇思妙想的小辅助永远都不算老实，即使是睡觉的时候，两个人都是抢被子的人，不压得紧紧的到了下半夜总有一个人要吹冷风，当然大部分时候都是喻文波像这样插着把人钉死在身下才能保证两个人都睡到天亮不着凉。  
射多了腰酸，但是Alpha的体能总是比Omega好上一些，过了一晚上少年人体热，王柳羿被抱着都熨出了一身汗，有些不舒服地往另一边挪，下一秒又被晨勃的性器捅了几下搂了回来。  
“发情期想往哪逃？”  
“……嗯？”  
小辅助没睡醒，整个人还有点懵，喻文波进入的动作着实温柔所以王柳羿也没有醒过来的倾向，被人拖回来顶了两下也没反抗，下意识地把腿分开让对方进得再深一点。  
迷迷糊糊对自己毫不设防的样子，这么没防备心的omega自己要好好看着才行。喻文波在王柳羿侧脸咬了一口留下一圈牙印，他是喻文波见过戴牙套效果最好的人了，这才没几个月呢，看起来软萌又乖巧，简直了，效果拔群，这是整牙还是给自己加了可爱滤镜？  
睡梦中被打搅的感觉算不上好，王柳羿侧过头想避开年少恋人的玩弄，倒是把修长的脖颈整个露了出来，喻文波沿着好看的线条留下一串吻痕，这下小辅助假期只好乖乖呆在房间了和自己放肆一整天了。  
下面又润又热，喻文波肏进去又搅起一滩春水，操弄起一阵水声，淫糜到太过禁忌了，只是小辅助意识还没回笼，甚至顺着喻文波的节奏嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟了出来，清醒的王柳羿还能克制住几分欲望，迷糊着的人就只能顺从本心，发出被满足了的呢喃。  
“叫得这么浪？”  
早上的欲望总是迫切一些，知道王柳羿现在是怎么被干都是舒服的，喻文波就放心地去顶对方的生殖腔，他的精液才是他的小辅助现在最渴求的东西，连亲吻都要往后排一点。  
“老公？”  
生殖腔被顶开，结又大又硬，王柳羿被完全锁死了，睁开眼就是喻文波压在身上满脸是汗的样子，微咸的液体沿着对方线条凌厉的侧脸滴下来砸到王柳羿干燥起皮的唇瓣上，王柳羿也不知道自己说了什么，惹得人在成结的时候用这么大的力气抱自己。  
“太，太多了，要满出来了……”  
高潮持续了很长一段时间，王柳羿反应过来的时候两人身前已经被他射得一塌糊涂了，过度使用的性器微微发疼，忍了一会儿实在忍不住，红着眼睛去瞪满脸舒爽的alpha。  
“……怎么了？喂饱你都不行了？”  
“有点疼……”  
“那不做了，哪里疼？要不要去医院看看？”  
喻文波把还半硬的性器拔出来的时候，穴口又湿又黏，包着龟头发出啵的一声，听得人面红耳热，王柳羿哪里好意思说前面疼，只好讲自己腰酸，然后被搂进怀里一下一下按摩着。


End file.
